With advanced X-ray technology, it is possible to locate, within the human body, tumors, growths, or areas which should be explored by biopsy techniques or excised by surgical procedures. Existing patents are directed to hand held devices which enable a physician to direct a needle or catheter into the patient with accurate placement. A Soldner U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,114, disclosing an ultrasonic arrangement for puncturing internal organs, issued Nov. 15, 1977. In April of 1986, a patent issued to Onik, U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,538 on a method and apparatus for stereotactic placement using CT scanners. Also in June 1986 a U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,352 issued to Patil on a computer assisted tomography stereotactic system. A Plaestrant U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,661, issued Mar. 29, 1988 on a Guidance Device for C.T. Guided Drainage and Biopsy Procedures.
The present invention is directed to a stereotactic goniometer which will assist in accurate needle placement during computer tomographic (CT) guided biopsies, aspirations and similar techniques. It is an object to provide a small and easily handled device which is more convenient, faster, and more accurate than previous devices and which is relatively economical and very light so that it may be left attached during respiration.
The present invention comprises an adjustable needle carrier with angle indications mounted in a frame having a compass orientation fixture. Needle mounts are included on the carrier with a kit attachment for accepting needles of varying dimensions to be mounted selectively on the needle carrier. Locking devices are provided on the needle mounts to enclose a selected needle in the needle carrier. A detent lock is also provided to establish a particular angle for a needle position. Thus, the assembly includes an angle adjustable mount, a leveling device, a kit with varying size needle mounts to position and be locked on the carrier, and a detent lock to locate the needle in a selected position.
Other objects and features in addition to those enumerated will be apparent in the following description and claims in which details of the invention are set forth to enable persons in the art to practice the invention, all in connection with the best mode presently contemplated for the invention.